Some vehicles include sensors that are configured to detect information about the surrounding environment. Computing systems are configured to process the detected information to determine how to navigate and/or maneuver the vehicle through the surrounding environment. Some vehicles include driver assist systems that can help to avoid collisions with objects detected in the surrounding environment. Depending on the circumstances, the driver assist system may activate only the brakes, or it may also steer the vehicle away from the object if sufficient space is available.